Bipods may be used on small arms, such as rifles and machine guns, to provide a forward rest and reduce motion. Bipods may permit operators to rest a weapon on objects, like the ground or a wall, reducing fatigue and increasing accuracy and stability. Bipods may be a fixed or adjustable length. Some bipods (e.g., the bipod disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,909,301) may be collapsed into a vertical foregrip. Weapon systems such as an M4 carbine may be deployed against an enemy at short range (e.g., close quarters combat) in which a vertical foregrip may not enhance proficient use of the weapon. Instead, a traditional or modified foregrip may be preferred. Accordingly, a small arms operator may forego a bipod in favor of a traditional or modified foregrip.